Light My Heart
by Aichurro
Summary: Rin takes Nitori to go see the Christmas lights and gives Nitori a special present.


It was a cold night at Samezuka Highschool's dorms. In one of the rooms, a single first-year sat on his bunk bed, waiting for a friend to return. His light grey hair was neatly combed, and he was wearing nice clothes with a blue scarf. He was in a hurry, darting his head from the window back to the door. Looking at the snow outside his window, he descended down the bed's stairs and walked to the window.

Nitori Aiichiro touched the cold glass and smiled. He exhaled onto the window, fogging it up. Nitori drew on the glass, making smiley faces and little hearts. Nitori wiped the drawings away to look out and see the view. The trees were covered in snow, and in the park the trees had lights on them. He could see in the distance a shopping area, and couples were having fun and enjoying each other.

He sat down at his messy desk and picked up his phone. On the screen was a text from his senpai, Rin Matsuoka, saying, 'I'll be back soon!'. Nitori sighed and put his head down. Rin had promised to take him out to see the lights, but Rin had to run somewhere to get something. He didn't know what, but Rin looked happy.

"_When I get back, we'll go see the lights, okay? It'll be really fun!" _Rin's voice echoed in Nitori's head. It had been over an hour since he left, and Nitori was starting to believe that Rin had abandoned him.

Nitori grabbed his phone and texted Rin, 'Hey, are you on your way back?', and wondered what was taking him so long.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nitori could hear Rin's key unlocking the door. When it opened, Nitori shot up and wrapped his arms around Rin. "Can we go now?" Nitori moaned, looking up at the redhead.

Rin pried him off. "Yes, Nitori. We'll go in just a minute." Nitori's eyes widened.

"Yay!" He giggled.

Rin sighed at the boy's enthusiasm. He went to his desk and grabbed a camera. "Now we can go. I just needed this so we can take pictures."

"Of what?"

Rin smirked. "You'll see." He adjusted his messenger bag, which appeared to be stuffed with something.

Nitori grabbed his dorm key. "Let's go!" He cheered.

* * *

Nitori was awestruck by the beautiful lights in the park. He was looking around like a little kid; tugging on Rin's scarf to point decorations out to him. "Look, that one has an angel in it! O-oh! That one has a reindeer under it!" He was practically bouncing on his heels, trying not to run around.

Rin was enjoying it, too, and he was happy to see Nitori enjoying himself. "Nitori, I know you're having fun, but there's something I'd like to give you!" He grabbed his wrist in the crowd of people. "Come over here." He took him to a little booth in the park where someone would take pictures.

"What is it, senpai?" Nitori cocked his head. Rin reached inside of his bag, but didn't pull an item out yet.

"Close your eyes." Rin ordered. He had a wide grin, as you could see his shark-like teeth. Nitori overheard him talking to the booth owner. "When he opens his eyes, take the picture, please."

Nitori did as told, but didn't hold his hand out. He thought Rin would tell him to open his eyes and he'd see his presents.

Instead, Rin's arms wrapped around Nitori's body, and Nitori could feel Rin's soft lips touch his. Nitori's eyes shot open at the kiss and the camera flashed. His cheeks were bright red, but he didn't push Rin away. Rin's eyes were open just to see his reaction. Rin could see the lights in his eyes and the snow in his hair.

After a blissful minute, Rin pulled his lips away. He was still holding Nitori. "Merry Christmas, Ai."

Nitori smiled and dug his face into Rin's chest, snuggling his face against the warm scarf. "Senpai…could we do something before we head back?"

Rin looked down at him. "Anything. Let me get my camera back, though." Rin reached over to the woman who held the camera. Rin could see her smiling at the two. "What is it?"

Nitori pushed himself away. "Close your eyes!" Nitori grinned.

Rin shrugged and did as told. A few seconds later, a snowball hit his face. "W-wha? Nitori!" Rin gasped at the cold ice. Nitori was standing in the snow with a snowball in his hand. "You're gonna get it now!" Rin scooped up a handful and began to chuck it at the first-year.

Nitori was cackling when Rin tackled him and tried to stuff snow down his shirt, and the two laughed and played for hours in the snow.

* * *

Rin loved Nitori's light breath on his neck. Nitori had nearly fallen asleep when they were sitting on a bench, and Rin offered to carry him on his back. Nitori tried to keep Rin from having to carry his heavy weight, but he insisted on it. Before he knew it, the grey-haired boy had fallen asleep.

"Wow Nitori. You're so heavy." Rin mumbled under his breath. Luckily, Rin was rather strong and had often lifted Nitori up over his shoulder (because Nitori was stubborn and didn't want to go places).

When they got back to the dorm, Rin unlocked the door and walked to the bottom bunk, his bed. He lay Nitori down and took his jacket off. Rin noticed Nitori looked adorable sleeping. Rin took his and Nitori's shoes off. Rin sat next to him, and stroked his soft cheeks and his silky hair. "You're adorable, Ai." Rin bent over and kissed his cheek.

Rin sighed and lay next to the sleeping boy. "I love you, Ai. Merry Christmas." Rin wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close to keep him warm.

"Warm…" Nitori mumbled in his sleep.

The next morning, the two were holding hands and cuddled together.

* * *

_**A/N time: Written for friends of mine. I decided to write fluffy RinTori, then NSFW Rintori next!**_


End file.
